Heart's Songs
My Inspiration For Songs... The thing that inspires me to wright a song is my life... i sometimes wright songs because of my love life... i sometimes wright songs if i feel verry lonely...... i sometimes wright songs if i feel emotional....... ' ' What comes to my mind when i wright a song is of all the sad stories iv heard or the sad parts of my life. i start to remember the sad, fun, exiting, depressing memories of my past and i put it all through my songs........ when i wright a song i get verry emotional and get a whole truck lode of pressure driven into my head but thats a feeling that i kinda like!!!! :) ' (talk)]] Hearts <3' All Alone Until... As i walk home All alone As i look around No one to be found As im on the phone All alone No one on the other end No one i can defend As i turn out the light Hoping the darkeness wont fight I always wonder If i could be stronger And as i look around Still cant be found So i wish upon a star For everything you are And how i walk alone All the way home Thinking am i alright ''' '''Will the dark night fight As the sun rises And its finally friday Thinking am i insain Am i the same And yet im still walking And yet im still calling I was soo lonely Then i saw someone with me He was walking behind me I was thinking so clearly That im not alone I dont need a home Since he was right behind me I was thinking of a journey And his heart took me away Was there something i would say? I said......... Take me away Iv got no place to stay Iv been looking up Iv been looking down Iv been looking all around Take me to trinity This is in reality This is no fantasy And i would also say.......... I just met you I now love you Take me away In a verry train Im not the sam Your all i need.............. I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3' 'Sad Moments...' This is such a sad, sad, sad day, the sun shining in a sad way, the very air I breathe is sad, the music in my ears crying in violin and sad theme, all comfort lost, security is but a memory in the past The flowers at my work station looking at me sadly, yellowed leaves moving sadly in the draft, even the ubiquitous office din is sad, the smile on every mouth is sad, sadness is creasing reality Everything falling into tears and despair, sadness overwhelming and no release near, sadness colouring my soul until I am wearing the deepest purple shroud of loneliness where nothing else See the sunlight shining bright Over my sad day-dream world Standing so close to oblivion I can feel your heart beating. It's like waking up to the end Of a sad, sad, sad dream land Kiss me hello and throw My griefs to those sad, sad, sad dream winds. Forget all the bad things for this moment I swear I'll never let you fall alone Together for just one more moment Here in this forgotten moment. The sad moment when war has come One of the sad moment its from You look around and notice the burning flame And realize its nothing but you......... I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3' 'The Sad Memory Times....' The sad times come to stay There never far away Seconds and minutes away Hours and days away Weeks and months away Years and tears away It is just a sad time away From being sad all day It comes as sad as it could Anytime, anywhere, anyhow Giving me a new identity It is sad in all colours Sad times to me reminds Of happy times filled by smiles Of love in the afterlife Of happiness in sadness Today I think Ill be sad Tomorrow Is sure to be just as bad I wonder when I will be again glad Its not worth worrying or Im sure to go ...mad... ''' '''I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3 ' 'Crazy Enough......' ' ''I am crazy enough ' 'to jump off a bridge for you' ' ''Even when i have ' 'seen you only once.' ' ''I am crazy enough' ''' ' to still be thinking about you' ' ''Even when i know ' ''nothing of you at all' ' ''''crazy enough ' 'to build castles in the sky' ' ''crazy enough ' 'to imagine you and me' ' ''crazy enough' ''' ' to never see the lie of you' ' ''I am crazy enough ' ''to stand in the rain so i might see you once more' ' ''''crazy enough ' 'to follow you home so i can see you for a while' ' ''and i am crazy enough ' 'to want to be your' ' ''sickness so that you' ''' ' might go unhindered' ' ''crazy enough ' ''that no pain hurts me deeply' ' ''''crazy enough ' 'that i cant let go' ' ''i am crazy enough ' 'to want to die for you' ' ''and there is nothing ' 'known about you' ' ''i am crazy enough ' 'to want to kidnap you' ' ''and watch you grow old ' 'in the cupboard of my mind' ' ''crazy enough ' 'to kill you so i might have you forever' ' ''crazy enough ' 'to only think' if not mine no one else's ' 'crazy enough' ''' ' that i might want to haunt you' ' ''I am crazy enough' ' ''to hear what i want' ' ''crazy enough ' ''to hurt you so i might love you more' ' ''''crazy enough ' 'to offer my soul for you' ' ''crazy enough ' 'to want to be you' ' ''i am crazy enough ' 'to say that i don't know you ' 'except by sight but i love you all the same……….' 'I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY SONG!! :)' '108.173.145.72 Hearts Kitten <3' 'Dream......' One last dream, of stayin on this universe One last dream, ''' '''of being under this horrible curse One last dream, ''' '''of loosing your hope One last dream, ''' '''of being under the scope One last dream, of your self harm One last dream, of hurting her arm One last dream, of dying inside One last dream, of wanting to hide One last dream, of a hospital One last dream, of a lost soul One last dream, of thinking knowbody is there One last dream, of living in fear One last dream, of wanting to be dead One last dream, of harmful thoughts in my head One last dream, of giving up on myself One last dream, of not wanting help............. I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3' ' ' 'Laughter....' Let get laughter way out of yourself Make the happy ''' '''sound awake Laughter magic ''' '''and enchanting Don't sustain ''' '''it in your soul Let yourself go into joy May it help ''' '''forever And people ''' '''from wherever Getting circled ''' '''always together Laughter can be ''' '''a kind of help A worthy enemy to distress Rise this ''' '''laughter so dear To be heard by human ears Make it go on ''' '''around the world Little chuckles happy giggles So many ways of laughing Don't fear the others comments Let laughter way ''' '''out of yourself Be assured ''' '''laughter is magic Open your heart ''' '''to this very Very special ''' '''kind of sound Let get laughter way out of yourself Make the happy ''' '''sound awake............ I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3' 'Time.......' Time will come, ''' '''time will go Time shall reap, that time has sown Time comes slowly, time goes fast Time will linger, time outlasts Time sees all, ''' '''time knows best Time remembers, time never forgets Time will hide, ''' '''time will reveal Time will open, time will seal Time brings hope, time brings fear Time brings distance, ''' '''time draws near Time will help, ''' '''time will hinder Time will shine, ''' '''time turns to cinder We forget about time, yet it's all we would know In time, there is everything, ' '''and time will show ' '''I HOPE YOU LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3' ''' My Last Song.... '''I have no song But still like to I sing I let my voice Hover on wing For even though My heart is fair I have a song That i still need to spare The song I sing It has no word But far and wide It's still wanting to be heard The song i shall sing ''' '''Universal see My songs of wild Are always free Sung by many Sung by one Sung beneath A dying sun The song of joy Yet song of pain Still a song of long nights But in the rain Song of battles Song of strife Song of death But also life I'll sing untill I have no breath And then I'll sing My song in death and then ill cry ''' '''till im now said....... I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE MY SONG!! :) ' Hearts <3' Category:YOU Category:RANDOM! Category:Songs Category:Our Creations Category:Music Category:Awsome